1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to LED arrays and, in particular, this invention relates to LED arrays with interchangeable LED assemblies.
2. Background
High intensity Light Emitting Diode (“LED”) devices present great challenges in designing thermal energy management, optical energy management, and electrical energy management (interconnection). This is a particular problem when designing LED light-emitting systems, which focus high levels of specific wavelength light energy at relatively short distances, such as 10 mm-100 mm. These designs require high-density packaging (mounting) of the LED devices. A method is therefore needed to electrically interconnect existing LED “package” designs to meet the high density, as well as electrical energy, management goals. Because of the high intensity light energy, materials used must withstand the energy emitted at the particular wavelength of the applicable device or system.
There is then a need for an LED package, which produces high-intensity radiant energy emitted from a high-density LED array. There is a particular need for an LED package, which can be quickly and easily repaired on-site or altered to provide varying wavelengths of radiant energy.